Kazuki Hyuuga
'''Character First Name''' Kazuki '''Character Last Name''' Hyuuga '''IMVU Username''' TsuragiKoyomii '''Nickname (optional)''' Kazu, Ark, Jace '''Age''' 12 '''Date of Birth''' 1/7 '''Gender''' Male '''Ethnicity''' Konohakurian '''Height''' 4'7 '''Weight''' 90 '''Blood Type''' AB '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' Tattoo of the Kanji "lightning" (雷) on his chest '''Affiliation''' Hidden Leaf Village '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality''' Tsuragi can be defined as proud, calm, quiet, calculating ,laidback, passionate, patient , forceful and lonesome. He would rather be freed from his ties with people due to the fact that they will abandon you as soon as their own lives are in a critical stage. He is somewhat quiet, and does not take conversations lightly. He is quite confident in himself, and never acts childish. He also makes a fool of himself whenever it comes to money -- he is an ardent materialist and will do whatever he can to acquire wealth. On certain occasions, he might have an emotional moment but he is usually very relaxed and doesn’t tend to get into business other than his own. He loves to eat, and will consume almost any food put in front of him if its from a trustworthy source. He is always grateful to those who help him. '''Behavior''' Tsuragi is a confident and calm person who is always quiet, but also thinking and observing. His goal is to become one of the strongest Shinobi in the world. As a symbol of even the people who were once weak or shunned you can still be powerful. He will show everyone the magnitude of his might, even if may seem like a selfish goal he will stop at nothing to achieve that goal. '''Nindo (optional)''' "You're in the way." "Dont bother... its a hassle anyway." '''Summoning''' None '''Bloodline/Clan''' Hyuuga '''Ninja Class ''' Genin '''Element One''' Lightning '''Element Two''' None '''Advanced Nature''' None '''Weapon of choice''' Chokutō: Kazu has been seen using a chokuto a few times. It is a weapon he only draws if he deems the opponent strong enough. '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' White '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). '''Please allocate now''': '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb 10x2 (cost 3 pieces each):''' '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):''' '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each):''' '''Total:''' '''Jutsu List''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Zeus Zeus] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Palms_Revolving_Heaven Eight Trigams: Palm Revolving Heaven] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/One_Thousand_Years_of_Death One Thousand Years of Death] '''Allies''' Yonshigakure '''Enemies''' Kazuki Hiromi: The boy who left Tsuragi to die with no guilt in his heart. Throught all of those years, even after he survived, Kazuki didn't aplogize or seem aplogetic. He's one person who Tsuragi would never help. '''Background Information''' Kazuki Hyugga was raised in a normal household and other than the daily training of his older siblings and other numerous incidents that happened with the clan, everything was pretty normal. His father and mother were always distant, not showing the emotions of a normal family at all but sometimes they would smile and rejoice together just as if they had become Kage or recieved a gift. Kazukii's father was a Jounin and his older brother was a Genin in training. HIs mother was an ordinary housewife and his older sister was a Chunin that left Yonshigakure to find some type of peace and solitude. She said she wanted a family, but Kazuki knew she just wanted to escape from the troubles in the family, just like everyone else wanted to. During sometime in the summer when he was nine the little boy made some "Friends" who were supposed to be his comrades till the end. However during a little trip into the forest Kazuki found out that friends were just usless people who only used you to benifit themselves. He found this out through a course of Actions. First one of his friends wanted to walk down near the river to go and play with the water and to just relax. Not having any problems with his choice Kazuki just tagged along absolutly clueless to the surrounding world. When they neared the river and were just exiting through a clearing, Kazuki spotted an enormous brown bear that was clawing in the water to get some food. He warned his friends a few times pointing at the bear and beckoning for them to come back and for them all to return to the village. However the obnoxious kids just mocked Kazuki for being afraid and began to walk towards the river far away from the bear. Before even thinking about moving Kazuki observed the Bear and watched him carefully without taking his eyes away from him for a good few minutes. During this time the other kids were giggling and laughing away, wading in the river splash throwing rocks across it. Seeing as if the bear had no intention of bothering them even with all the noise they were making Kazuki joined all the kids laughing away and enjoying himself to the fullest. This was in fact the main key to what happened next, Some kid that was in the river decided to use the bear as target practice and began to throw rocks at. Luckily his aim was terrible and he missed every time but after at least 20 tries he hit the bear square in the back of the head, laughing away and running around with glee at his accomplishment. Turning around for a second looking to see how far away from the village they were, Kazuki would let the bear completly leave his sight.Suddenly he would see people begining to run past him and screams of terror being let out through the sky. Curious as to what had happened Kazuki Turned around on his heel, When he turned back around the bear was so close that he could make out every detail on its body. It roared with anger as it swatted at a kid next To Kazuki and began to advance on the boy after he missed. The boy, like an idiot, tripped and fell, and feeling like he should do something Kazuki grabbed a nerby rock and ran towards the bear jumping into the air and cracking it right on its nose. Stunned the bear would stumble backwards letting out screeches of pain. Ignoring the howls Kazuki would run over the the kid whose tan skin turned a white pale and would grab his arm yelling at him to come on, but then something shocking happened that would traze Tsuragi for the rest of his life. The boy...pulled Kazuki's arm down to the ground and pulled him self up as was doing so chasing after the other kids and leaving him for dead. Shocked he would just lay there looking at the bear as he advanced on him and tears would begin to stream from his eyes as he cursed the boy and asked why he did it to no determined source. Ready to meet his fate Kazuki just let out one last scream letting his arm reach to the sky as he yelled at the top of his lungs. Right at that moment the bear brought its arm down and slashed at the boy, closing his eyes he waited for the impact, but nothing happened, he began to peer through his eyes and saw a woman in a red vest with long white hair holding the bears paw with a katana with ease.Her hair reached down towards her knees and she had a simple red vest on with a black jacket underneath. she had the simplest shoes and red pants that had straps covering them from head to toe.she also had weird red beads that hung around here kneck which were really thick. As he looked at her he only asked one question. "Wh..Who are you?" Your asking to many questions kid, the only thing you need to do when someone helps you is say thank you. Still in a daze Kazukis mind would begin to trail of into different paths. This woman who just helped him how did he know she wasnt going to do something to him worse than the bear, or if she would attempt to hold him hostage, or make him pay back the debt for saving him. There had to be some reason as to why she would have done something so selfless. "Why are you helping me, I dont have any money, and no one really cares about me so I'm not worth any.." he began to say his eyes filled with shock. "Baka!!" The woman interrupted screaming aloud a and punching the bear in the nose flinging it back a few feet.With no hesitation at all the bear ran off as fast as it could yelping the whole time. The woman then closed her eyes and began to walk towards Tsuragi closing the distance with every step. Nine feet, eight feet, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2. As soon as she was only three feet away, Kazukis face would begin to flush with fear he had no idea what her intentions were and he sure didnt want to find out. He began to slide backwards, or at least thats what he thought in his mind, but he noticed that he wasnt getting any farther from the woman. He was paralyzed by fear. The woman stomped down her feet right near Kazukis left leg and raised her left fist high into the air. The boy simply onlooked in fear ,to terrified to do anything. Bring ingher fist down the woman hit the boy on top of the head, but it wasnt with as much force as he thought she wuld, with the over dramatic pose and everything. Holding his head Kazuki looked up to the woman. "Oi..Why'd you do that!?" The woman just smiled at him raising her hand and resting it atop of the boys head. "Dont ever say things like your life is worthless or no one wants you. And never admit death until its the end and there is absolutely no other way left.With a smile the woman raised up into the air grabbing Tsuragi and heaving hi over her shoulder with ease. "No which way is your village?" The woman asked Turning around with that stupid grin. Slightly stuttering, he pointed in the direction of the village. "That way." The next day Kazuki walked around the village like nothing had happened, he ignored the questions from all of the boys asking him how he had survived and he ignored anything else they tried to say to him. He even flashed a hint of disgust as Kazuki, the boy who abandoned him, attempted to make everything seem like a joke. He continued his normal days and met up with the woman who saved his life a few times, in between having to study with the family, as much as he could. It was Obvious that the woman wasnt a danger, and it was also obvious that Kazuki wanted to be just like here. He began to let his hair grow and by his 10th birthday it was down to his buttocks. He enjoyed the time he spent with her more than anyone else. However later on in the year it seemed like something was always on the mind of the woman and the conversations began to become shorter than usual. "Hey Kazu...Im gonna be leaving soon." the woman said shifting around awkwardly as she stood on the rail of a building. "Wha..Why?" he asked stunned at the unexpected turn of events. "But you cant go..I..I need you." "shh and listen" she said softly. I'll come back here on day, and until then I want you to become as strong as possible..wil..will you promise me that when I come back you'll be stronger than me? "There's no way I can become stronger than.." "Just promise me!" The woman screamed looking at the boy with tears in her eyes. Getting caught up in the moment he began to cry also, running over to the woman and hugging her waist. "I..I promise." He blurted. "Good..Good" The woman pushed Kazuki back and wiped the tears from his eyes with that same stupid grin she had on the first day that they had met. After completely wiping his tears, she reached for the beads that resided on her neck, taking them off and placing them on Kazu's neck. "You'll be a good little warrior...Im sure of it." With that final sentence, and not letting another word come from his mouth she disappeared leaving a white smoke behind. Kazuki just stood their looking at the sunset, wiping the countless tears that fell from his eyes. "Yeah..its a promise, I'll become strong alright." '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays '''Approved by:'''